


Schmerz

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: ‚Johann‘, denkt er noch kurz, aber da ist er schon zu tief in die warme Schwärze gefallen, die sich so leicht und frei anfühlt. Johann…





	Schmerz

Irgendwann ist alles nur noch Schmerz. Er atmet, und es tut weh, also versucht er, so wenig wie möglich zu atmen, aber das tut auch weh, und irgendwann muss er atmen, weil man eben atmen muss, wenn man am Leben bleiben muss. Und nichts möchte er mehr als das: am Leben zu bleiben. Er ist doch noch jung…

Er hat so viel, für das er leben möchte. Er hat Lolo, seine vier Kinder, er hat gute Freunde wie Körner. Alles Menschen, die er noch nicht alleine lassen möchte. Mit denen er noch Zeit verbringen will. Vor allem seine Kinder. Emilie ist doch erst wenige Monate alt. Soll das Mädchen etwa ohne Vater aufwachsen müssen? Er will seine Kinder aufwachsen sehen, will eines Tages seine Enkelkinder im Arm halten…

Aber es gibt noch mehr, für das er leben will. So viele Werke, die er noch schreiben muss. So viele leere Seiten, die es zu füllen gilt. Cotta erwartet es von ihm, und auch er selbst. Auf seinem Schreibtisch türmen sich doch die Papierberge. Entwürfe, die noch nicht mehr sind als ein paar Sätze in einem Notizbuch, aus denen er noch mehr machen will. Sätze, die Potential haben. Sein _Demetrius_ , der noch nicht fertig ist. Und so viele andere….

Und vor allem ist da Johann. Johann, der ihm immer wieder neue Kraft und neue Ideen gegeben hat. Ohne den er niemals dorthin gelangt wäre, wo er heute ist. Johann, der alles für ihn bedeutet. Den er am allerwenigsten verlassen möchte. Weil er weiß, wie sehr ihn das treffen würde. Johann hat schon immer ein Problem damit gehabt, Krankheit und Tod als Teil des Lebens zu akzeptieren. Er will sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er reagieren wird, wenn man ihm erzählte, dass _er_ …

Aber das Fieber brennt unbarmherzig in ihm, und seine Lungen können nicht genug Luft holen, egal wie viel er husten muss. Und alles ist Schmerz, und irgendwo tief in ihm drin, da ist etwas, das immer größer wird, und das diese schrecklichen Schmerzen nicht länger aushalten kann. Etwas, das trotz Lolo und den Kindern, trotz seiner ungeschriebenen Werke und sogar trotz Johann sterben will.

Er kann seinen Herzschlag in den Schläfen pochen spüren, und in seiner Brust, und in seinen Fingerspitzen. Minutenlang pulsiert sein ganzer Körper. Dann merkt er, dass sein Herz langsam schwächer wird. Merklich schwächer. Und dass sein Atem immer langsamer geht. Und dass er müde wird. Sterbensmüde.

Er will nicht, noch kann die Zeit doch nicht gekommen sein, er ist doch noch zu jung… Aber jeder Atemzug fällt schwerer, bei jedem sind die Schmerzen größer und grausamer, und er kann nicht einmal mehr husten, weil es so weh tut.

Johann. Wenn er doch wenigstens Johann noch einmal sehen könnte. Noch einmal diese wunderschönen, tiefblickenden braunen Augen sehen. Diese warme, tiefe Stimme hören, die ihm so oft so liebe Worte ins Ohr geflüstert hat. Diese weichen Finger noch einmal auf der klammen, fiebrigen Haut spüren könnte, und diese samtigen Lippen auf seinen eigenen, aufgesprungenen. Wenn Johann doch nur hier sein könnte. Dann könnte er ihm sagen, dass er nicht traurig sein soll, weil es so doch besser ist für ihn. Leichter. Weniger Schmerzen. Aber Johann ist nicht hier.

Niemand ist hier. Niemand sitzt an seinem Sterbebett, kühlt ihm die Stirn, hält seine Hand. Aber vielleicht ist das ganz gut so. Er ist so oft einsam gewesen in seinem Leben, dass es vielleicht einfach so sein muss, dass er auch einsam ist, wenn es ans Sterben geht. Ans wirkliche Sterben. Nicht so wie sonst. Denn er war dem Tod schon oft nahe, aber jetzt merkt immer deutlicher, dass er es nicht länger schafft, gegen ihn anzukämpfen.

Und er ist so schrecklich müde… Wie gerne würde er aufstehen und zum Fenster gehen, einen Blick hinauswerfen in diesen warmen Maitag. Noch einmal die Sonne sehen, auf den Blättern des Baumes, der vor seinem Fenster steht. Noch einmal seine Kinder lachen hören, wenn sie vor dem Haus spielen. Noch einmal Wind und Regen im Gesicht fühlen, und Gras und feuchte Erde unter den Füßen. Noch einmal Johann sehen.

Noch ein letztes Mal…

Aber er weiß, dass ihm dazu keine Zeit mehr bleibt. Er ist müde, und als er jetzt erschöpft die Augen schließt, und ihn schwarze Dunkelheit umfängt, die so viel weicher und angenehmer ist als die Fieberträume der letzten Tage, da ist er fast schon erleichtert. Endlich fällt ihm das Atmen leichter, und er hat keine Schmerzen mehr.

‚Johann‘, denkt er noch kurz, aber da ist er schon zu tief in die warme Schwärze gefallen, die sich so leicht und frei anfühlt. Johann…

 

* * *

 

Noch immer wacht Johann manchmal nachts schweißgebadet auf, tastet nach dem warmen Körper neben sich und findet ihn nicht. Natürlich nicht. Friedrich ist doch von ihm gegangen. Aber er kann und will das noch nicht begreifen. Fast zwei Monate ist es her, dass Friedrich ihn hier zurückgelassen hat, alleine, in dieser weiten, kalten Welt. Zwei Monate, die ihm endlos vorgekommen sind, in denen er jeden Tag neu mit sich hat kämpfen müssen. Wofür ist er eigentlich noch am Leben, wenn Friedrich nicht mehr da ist?

Aber in dieser Nacht hat er von ihm geträumt. Friedrich ist vor seinem Bett gestanden, so lebendig wie immer, und hat ihn angelächelt, ihm einen liebevollen Kuss gegeben und ihm gesagt, dass sie sich wiedersehen werden. Eines Tages werden sie sich wieder begegnen, in einer anderen Zeit, einem anderen Leben, einer anderen Welt. Das hat er ihm versichert, und auch, dass er immer irgendwie bei ihm bleiben wird.

Seit er aufgewacht ist, aus diesem warmen, angenehmen Traum, fühlt Johann sich auf eine seltsame Art getröstet. Er weiß jetzt, dass Friedrich noch immer bei ihm ist. Dass er ihn nie ganz verlassen wird. Und dass sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen werden. Die Wärme aus diesem Traum hält an, hält ihn warm in den kalten Stunden, in denen er an sich selbst zweifelt. Ohne Friedrich ist sein Leben leer und trostlos, aber es hat etwas beruhigendes, zu wissen, dass sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen werden.


End file.
